


Good Morning, My Sunshine

by A_Hamilton



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Hamilton/pseuds/A_Hamilton
Summary: Dirk and Todd have a day off, and they can't get out of bed.





	Good Morning, My Sunshine

Todd woke up. He didn't open his eyes. He tightened his grip on the sleeping figure next to him and tried to go back to sleep. He had almost succeeded and was teetering on the edge of sleep when the person next to him stirred and woke up.

"Todd?" Dirk said.

"Mmph?" Todd replied.

"Oh. You're awake. Good morning."

"Morning to you too." Todd opened his eyes and looked at Dirk. "We don't have a case."

"No. We don't."

"Does that mean..."

"That we can sleep in? Yes. I would suppose so." said Dirk into Todd's neck.

"I was gonna say grab breakfast and do something together, but that works too."

"We always do something together, Todd."

"Something that isn't running for our lives, preferably." Todd countered, carding his fingers through his boyfriend's hair.

"Your wish has been granted. Hopefully."

Todd snorted and said, "So you're like a fairy godmother now?"

"Well..."

"Don't even answer that."

"Fiiiine."

"Shut up."

Dirk smiled and pulled back to look up at Todd. He looked entirely kissable right now. So Dirk gave in and kissed him firmly on the lips. Todd melted into the kiss and they stayed like that for a minute or so. Then they cuddled until they both fell asleep in each other's arms again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This is my first fic so I apologise if you expected something better. Please feel free to leave kudos or comment if you liked it though! Thanks!


End file.
